


Sand and Scarves-A Homestuck rp me and my friend did

by XStariiqX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XStariiqX/pseuds/XStariiqX
Summary: Just a little John/Roxy homestuck rp we did, nothing much
Relationships: John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde





	1. Sand

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

JohnRoxy Roleplay  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a day like any other, where all the kids, trolls, carapacians, and consorts were living in peace. At this moment, a young man was sitting on a bench in the park, watching the birds fly by with a smile on his face. It always made him happy seeing how much Earth C had developed over the years, after they had made it.  
Roxy was sitting on the grainy sand, with a drink in hand. She hardly was ever seen without one now, that everyone had free time on their hands. She closed her eyes, and still didn’t sit the drink down. It was most likely to fall out of her hand, because she wasn’t paying attention to it. She wasn’t paying attention to anything, really.  
He turned, and spotted her almost instantly, and recognized her in the blink of an eye; one of his old friends, in which he hasn’t seen in a while. Of course, this was his first time outside of the house in months, with the threat of something looming over them all. He rushed over to her, his blue turtleneck climbing up his neck the more he moved. “Hey, Roxy!” He exclaimed to get her attention.  
She didn’t seem to hear him at first, simply sitting there with her eyes closed, almost as if she’d lost consciousness. Her glass was tipping over slightly, until she finally snapped her eyes open, turning around to see John rushing over to her. “W-what?” She said weakly, finally sitting the glass down beside her in the sand. She didn’t know when he started running over to her, or even when he’d arrived.  
“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He smiled softly at her, and sat down beside Roxy, folding his legs underneath himself.  
She nodded, scooting the drink closer to her so that it wouldn’t accidentally get spilled. “Yeah, lonq time.” She blinked, quickly correcting herself. “*Long, sorry.” It was a habit, when she was drunk, which was almost always.  
“I see you haven’t gotten out of the habit of drinking, huh?” He reached out a hand to grab the drink, as a way to get it away from her. “You should really stop you know.”  
“Why? I-i’m perfectly fine, y’know.” She hiccuped, interrupting her protest. She wasn’t completely aware of John moving to grab the drink, and laid back in the sand. “Perfektly fine.” She blinked. “*perfectly, lol.”  
“As if I’d believe that!” He had lifted it off the sand, and started pouring it out. There’s no need for her to have anymore of it.  
“Hey!” She sat back up quickly, trying to stop John from pouring all of it out. “Twat was my drink!!” Frustrated, she looked in dismay as the drink stained the sand below.  
“And what number glass was that, huh? Seventh?” He stifled a chuckle while saying that, resting the glass back down.  
“What am I suppwosed to be keeping trac now?” She didn’t bother correcting the mistakes in her words, there was no use. Staring down at the glass, she sighed.   
“Hey, don’t be sad! It was just one glass, and you certainly don’t need anymore, right?” John moved closer to Roxy, resting his hand on top of hers.  
She shrugged, looking back up at John. “I guess not. But it tastes nice.” Looking down at their hands, she removed the glass that was placed in between them, and set it on the other side of her.  
“So, what have you been up to for the time being?” He smiled at her, a bit awkwardly. She shrugged yet again, struggling to think. “ Somewhere, not shure.” “*sure. Sorry.” Laying back down on the sand, she closed her eyes again, most likely to space out.  
He watched her carefully, and settled down beside her. The only sounds that could be heard were some birds chirping and a few trolls and humans passing by, but nothing else. It felt so peaceful…  
She started to blank out, frankly toning out the birds, anyone walking by, and any contact at all. Maybe she could sleep here for a bit, yes. That would be nice….  
The time passed by, and the two friends had fallen asleep in the park quite fast. The sun was beginning to set, which cast a hazy orange light over the planet, including John and Roxy.  
After a while, she abruptly awoke, blinking open her eyes. It took a minute for her to fully regain sight, and sit up, glancing at John. “John? John, get up.”  
He groaned, and shifted his position, soon bolting upright and into a sitting position. “Oh no, what time is it?!” He adjusted his glasses to make it easier to see, and turned to look at Roxy.  
“Not sure exactly, but it is dark out, and we should get going.” Her words were slightly clearer, As she began to stand up. She was holding John’s hand now, grabbing the glass with her free hand.  
“Where to?” He stood beside her, and looked into her pink eyes. Man, were they pretty…  
Roxy yawned, turning to look at John. “Idk, my house?” She stretched, closing and opening her eyes.   
“That works! Lead the way.”  
She started walking, almost fully sober. She knew the direction, she just had to get there without stumbling, or passing out. Either one wouldn’t end well. Still holding onto John’s hand, she led the way across the sand.   
He followed, trying to keep her steady. He knew it would be a bit dangerous if she wasn’t fully sober, and he didn’t want her to injure herself along the way.  
[Insert timeskip here because lol]  
Roxy fumbled around with the keys to the door, trying to unlock it. She let go of John’s hand momentarily, frowning to herself at the loss of contact.  
“Need any assistance?” He faced her by her side, putting a hand on her shoulder lightly.  
“N-nah, im fine.” She wasn’t going to admit that she was completely failing at unlocking the door, missing the keyhole several times, and not even holding the key right.  
“You sure? It doesn’t seem to be working.” He glanced at her hands and the key, which clearly wasn’t in the keyhole yet and was facing the wrong way.  
She sighed, handing the key to John. “Here. I can’t do it.” She stepped back so John could reach the door.  
He took the keys, and placed them into the keyhole, turning it slightly until he heard a click. When that happened, he handed Roxy the key back and opened the door, stepping in to let her enter behind him.  
She stuffed the keys in her pocket, before walking in the door. She leaned against the wall, still only SLIGHTLY sleepy.   
“Now what? Besides sleeping, of course.”   
Shrugging, she made her way over to the couch, setting the glass in her hand down on a nearby table. “What do you think we should do now?”

|| Paused Roleplay ||


	2. JAKE!

[Ok, i’m going to go read Homestuck, starting from page 5440 i think? Idk, my progress on mobile is different from this desktop, so i can never tell for sure. Oh, 5585 actually]  
He shrugged, and looked around, not knowing what to expect; her home was a little messy, with the scattered scarves and clothing over the floor, but that’s just what happens when you’re pretty much never sober.  
She beckoned him over, resting her chin in her hands, trying to think. Of course there were lots of options, but she couldn’t seem to think of anything to do. She’d invited him over, after all, might as well do something. Maybe watch a movie?  
“Still no ideas?” He sighed, walking closer to her.  
“I..um...Did you want to watch a movie or something? I dont know, i’m at loss for ideas.” She scooted over so he could sit down, and picked up the remote, in case John said yes.  
“I’m totally chill for that! You can pick the movie.” He smiled, thinking it was a great idea.  
[fffffff can’t think of movies--- (Somewhat tired, and...bored. XD)5685]”Alright.” She turned the TV on, flipping the channel to Netflix, and began to scroll through.  
He looked at the choices that she scrolled over and waited for her to choose something.  
Roxy quickly scrolled to the horror genre. She wasn't sure if John was into horror movies, but it seemed to fit the mood somewhat.   
He stayed silent, but couldn’t help smiling; surely these horror movies won’t be too bad…  
She finally decided to click on something after about two full minutes of scrolling. Settling down beside John, she sat the remote down nearby, and watched the movie. She normally wasn’t scared during horror movies, she could handle them.  
John on the other hand… if you look at him closely, you could see he was trying very, VERY hard to not cry or scream or force the TV off. He wanted to stay strong around Roxy, not make a fool out of himself.  
She scooted closer to him, barely paying attention to the movie. Though, she probably should. She was close enough to John now that she rested her head on his shoulder.  
He didn’t appear to have noticed, but a small smile formed on his face.  
She slightly closed her eyes, barely seeing what was going on in the movie. She now had her eyes closed fully.  
He turned to look at her, careful not to disturb where she was lying. Man, she looked cute…  
[AA srry for the late replies!!] She tried to pretend sleep, though she was secretly enjoying this moment. Damn John is warm.   
He closed his eyes, relaxing into Roxy and the sound of the movie faded away.  
She smiled, slowly drifting to sleep again….  
Time skip….  
It was morning, and the sunlight shone through the window, lighting up a patch of carpet near the sleeping Roxy and John, sending little fluff balls up in the air and swirling around.  
Roxy lifted her head finally, opening her eyes. She took a moment to adjust to the light, prodding John. “John.”  
He was stiff all over, and stretched out a bit, letting out a loud yawn.  
She sat upright, placing one hand on his shoulder. “It’s morning.”  
“Good morning, Roxy.” He rubbed his eyes, and picked up his glasses from the side of the couch. [Be prepared for me to post a bunch of kissing prompts, in which you choose one for us to include.]  
[Ok.] She stretched, glancing at the Tv, which had somehow turned off. “Good morning to you, too John.” [Theres a spider crawling down the wall next to me. ‘Hi Vriska’]  
He sat up a bit, putting on his glasses and ruffling through his hair.  
[Sorry! I had to go eat-] Roxy smiled, and turned John towards her. “You're cute when you sleep, you know that?”  
“N-no!” She clearly caught him off guard, and his cheeks lit up a pale red. “Probably not any cuter than you are, though.”  
She grinned, leaning close to him. “Don’t deny how cute you are.”  
“Guess we’ll have to find out who’s cuter, then.” He smirked, moving his glasses up a bit.  
She smiled. “Fine by me.” And quickly moved closer, smashing her lips against his.  
He was a bit surprised at the quick movement, but adjusted quickly, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment, returning the kiss.  
She placed her hands on John’s shoulders, deepening the kiss.  
He relaxes, letting out a quiet whimper for more, not daring to break it.  
She slowly pushed him against the couch, [Me: trying to type something Brother: huehuehueheuheueheue~~] breaking the kiss shortly after, as much as she wanted it to continue.  
“What, too much to handle?” He gasped quietly, resting his arms by his side.  
She grinned. “Not at all~” And lunged in to kiss him again, nipping on his bottom lip softly.  
He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer.  
Roxy licked at John’s lip teasingly, and wrapped her arms around John’s neck.  
Their bodies were touching, and his warmth became her warmth, and vise versa. Man, was he enjoying this…  
She pressed closer to him, not even caring if they’d just woken up, or the fact that Jake was supposed to be coming over at any minute -oh shit.  
Jake had been planning to come over for a while, but never got the time to, being fully invested in Jane and her becoming the new President. He knocked lightly on the door to Roxy’s home, waiting for an answer.  
Roxy broke the kiss reluctantly, and turned towards the door. “I’ll get that-”  
“Alright. I’ll just be, in the bathroom for a bit…” He turned away, finding himself in an awkward moment. He really hoped whoever was at the door got over their conversation quickly.  
She got up, and walked over to the door. It had to be Jake. opening it, she glared at him with an irritated expression. “Hi jake.”  
“G’day, Roxy! Am I disturbing something?” He saw her sour expression and his jolly demeanor was put to a halt.  
“Uh- nothing, nope. I just woke up thats all.” That part wasn’t a lie, but she had to do something. “Why?’  
“Nothing really, you just looked rather intimidating, chap.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
Back)) She sighed. “I’m sorry… just a little cranky.” Jake was lucky he caught her when she was sober. Rare occurrence, and bad timing.  
“Would it be better if I checked in later, when you aren’t in a cranky mood, at least?”  
“That would be appreciated.” She smiled, but tried not to, to at least appear cranky, even though she was happy he was leaving for the moment.  
He nodded, and waved his hand to say goodbye before walking away from the door.  
She waved as well, hastily shutting the door. “John?” She called, and then locked the door.(I might be on and off-)  
“I’m here!” He called from the bathroom, opening the door and coming out with a smile on his face. (It’s fine-)  
She sighed in relief. “Great.” And made her way over to him.  
He met her halfway, in the middle of the hallway, and wrapping her in a hug. He had been hiding his emotions for her for a while, and now that they were together in her house, it seemed a bit overwhelming, yet pleasing.  
She hugged him back, smiling. “Love you.” She felt as if she didn’t need to say more, and the point was across. Roxy loved John, and she knew he felt the same….right?  
John planted a kiss on her forehead, being only a little taller than her, and smiled. “Now, where were we?”  
He laid back down, waiting for her to do something like the little chicken he was, being too nervous to do anything himself. He just needed a little boost of confidence.  
Roxy climbed on top of John, and took him into a passionate kiss, pressing against his lips once more. She rested her hands on John’s shoulders again, pressing against him.  
He squeezed a bit, drawing her even closer to him so they were completely touching like before.  
She enjoyed it, completely pressing John to the couch, in a heated kiss. She didn’t dare break it, and if they were interrupted, then screw that.  
He broke it for a split second to grab breath, and then returned.  
Roxy returned the kiss passionately, but broke it again. “Am I leaving you BREATHless?” It was an intended pun, based on the smile across her face.  
John smirked at her, “You sure are.”  
“Catch your breath while you can~” [ok back.]  
[my mom just came in sjdjsndjdnd] “I’ll try, but I don’t know how long that’ll take~”  
She grinned, waiting only a few seconds for John to breathe before quickly closing the space between their lips.

|| Paused Roleplay ||


End file.
